Earth Tyrant
The Earth Tyrant is a boss in Final Fantasy XII. It is an optional boss located in the northeast of the Dalmasca Westersand and is the cause of the heavy sandstorms in the area. Encountering the Earth Tyrant is only possible after receiving the Windvane, an item that quiets the sandstorm surrounding the boss enough to allow the party access. The parts from the Windvane can be obtained by talking to NPCs around Rabanastre. After Earth Tyrant has been slain Rimzat, the bangaa who asked Vaan to find it, can be found on Phon Coast in the Hunters' Camp, and he will talk about what went on since Earth Tyrant was killed. Bestiary Entry Genus: Boss Classification: Greater Tyrant Page 1: Observations Being one of eight legendary wyrms of great power, preferring to dwell in arid climes. It is said that the Earth Tyrant appears as a mighty shadow within a great sandstorm, moving with the sound of rolling thunder. Of those brave souls who have entered the sandstorm to catch a glimpse of this creature of legend, or perhaps to do battle with it, none have returned. How to find Here is the guide to access the Wyrm's Nest. At the Rabanastre Westgate, look for the green bangaa Rimzat. He will ask Vaan to gather information on sandstorms. Agree to help him, then go to the fountain found at the crossroad of the gates, and look for a man sitting in the fountain by the name of Cotze. He will tell Vaan to go to Lowtown to find his friend Northon, who is near the entrance to the Garamsythe Waterway. Northon will explain about the Windvane and why he and Cotze split it in half, and directs Vaan to his half in the Dalmasca Westersand. Northon hid his half of the Windvane under a dynast cactus in the Windtrace Dunes area in Dalmasca Westersand. However, it is in a small, closed-off area only accessible from the Shimmering Horizons area. A dynast cactus is a large, sometimes flowering cactus. There will be two dynast cacti in the area. Go north and look for a cactus against the west wall. Examine it to get Northon's half of the Windvane, the Wind Globe. Go back to the Westgate to find that Rimzat, Cotze, and Northon have met. Cotze should give his half, and Vaan will get the Windvane. With the Windvane the party can access the northern part of Westersand, previously blocked off by a sandstorm. Battle Recommended Level: 27 - 30 Recommended Gambits *Ally:any > Phoenix Down *Self > Haste *Ally:((Strong Character)) > Decoy *Foe:party leader's target > Attack This is a very tough battle at low levels mainly because Blind and Slow will miss the Earth Tyrant almost every time. This boss is just like a Wild Saurian and will mainly attack physically and will take off around 500 HP per hit. The main savior of this battle is to have a tough party member with good evasion and a good shield along with Decoy cast on them. Decoy will help out tremendously. Have the Decoyed party member with Tourmaline Ring to avoid the Earth Tyrant's Poison attacks. He does not afflict Poison that often, but this is much better than setting up an extra gambit just to cure a rare status effect. The only other problem is the Earth Tyrant's Screwtail attack. This is an extremely damaging move that will hit all close party members. Be sure to have a Protect shield set up on everybody in the party - equip Shielded Armor from Mt. Bur-Omisace. If you have him, Larsa will help out a bunch for this battle - in fact, cast Haste on Larsa at the beginning or before entering and keep it on him at all times along with Protect. If you do not have Larsa, you could make your own Larsa out of a party member by placing Hi-Potion cure gambits on one person, because you will need a quick healer - magic takes too long and you will be too busy casting other spells. Instead of having one person cast Decoy, have two people (counting the Lured person) to cast Decoy on that one person. The battle can be long, because of Earth Tyrant's tremendous HP. Once he nears a little lower than half life, his Defense will increase. You could perform a Quickening chain when Earth Tyrant is at 75% life to avoid the boosted Defense. Have at least one person with a Quickening in your reserve party and switch them in at the right time. Earth Tyrant can be Blinded, then Berserked to make the battle a whole lot easier. While Berserked, the Tyrant will not perform his Screwtail attack. For an easy Blind, have the Nihopalaoa equipped, and use a Remedy on him to hit all of his status weak points. (The Nihopalaoa is sold by the Clan Provisioner once the Headhunter rank is reached at ten defeated marks.) For players with an affinity for magick, it is wise to equip party members with magick-enhancing gear and have them cast Aeroga. With Faith active and a decent level (30+), each spell should do 2,500 - 5,000 damage. Should the party members also be Hasted, this will make quick work of the Earth Tyrant. Related enemies *Wild Saurian *Diresaur *Tyranorox *Archaeosaur *Giruveganus *Pylraster (mark) *Terror Tyrant (rare) *Abelisk (rare) Category:Final Fantasy XII Bosses